Reputation Project
The Reputation Project is a collaborative effort by the Earthen Ring roleplaying community to create reputation factions that use reputation in a way that is similar to standard World of Warcraft game mechanics. Why Join This Project? The project allows for players to form groups regardless of WoW game mechanics, or support those they have already created. Guilds may use reputations to show progress in their ranks, or the appreciation and affiliations toward those outside of their guild. Aside from guilds, reputations may be a way to show connections to non-guild groups. The possibilities are up to the players' imaginations. Because of the way the add-on operates, one reputation project is encouraged for use on the server. Using one project allows for the players of all factions to interact with one-another using the add-on. =How to Join and Use= To join the reputation project, one should first download the latest version of Gryphonheart Reputation and add the add-on to their WoW installation, like any other. The add-on, when enabled on a character, will simulate custom factions created by Earthen Ring players as factions in-game, displaying reputation bars, faction descriptions, enabling faction leaders and officers, and allowing characters to flag themselves as faction members. Within the first few minutes of logging in to Earthen Ring, the add-on will join the first reputation project it finds. Check your Reputation tab on your character; if it does not have Horde or Alliance "RP Reps," then go to the Options button at the top of the reputation list and click "Leave Project," or type, "/ghr leaveproject" to release yourself from the non-server project. Afterward, speak with someone in the server's reputation project and ask them to invite you using their Options menu. The add-on also works with Gryphonheart Items to create reputation-giving items to trade between players. Creating a Custom Faction The reputation add-on uses a moderator to add and remove factions from the project. If you wish to create a faction, contact: *Horde: Lilithia (Horde character)/ e-mail Lilithia.EmberfallFELGUARD@gmailFELHOUND.com (remove the demon names from the address) *Alliance: Fethas (Alliance character)/ e-mail devineimpietyARTHAS@gmailKELTHUZAD.com (remove the Scourge names from the address)'' New factions should meet the following guidelines: *No less than five players on the Alliance/Horde which will use the faction *No obscene material (ERP groups need not apply) *No more than four reputations administrated by an individual or group (4 per Alliance/Horde) A faction requesting to be added to the project should have the following information available: *Name (if part of a collection of factions, use acronyms before the name; ex: for Crusaders of Light, "CoL: Gleaming Sword", "CoL: Shining Vanguard," etc.) *Faction leader *Faction officers (if applicable; those able to give faction reputation to other players) *Short faction description for reputation list *Names of five players who will use the faction =Active Factions= Factions are listed in alphabetical order, and described as they appear in-game. Alliance Horde =Notes to Faction Leaders and Officers= Here are some basic notes to help you out. On your reputation panel you should have Options and Moderate. Under the Options button you can invite players to the project. (Factions themselves, however, must be set up by the moderators mentioned above.) Once a player is invited, they may gain and lose reputation through the faction leaders and officers. All players may select a faction through the normal in-game reputations window (the reputation project's factions will be at the bottom of the list) by checking the "Own faction" box in the faction's description to claim that faction as their primary. A person can claim one primary faction per character at a time, but can still gain or lose rep with other factions in the project. Reputation levels work on a numerical scale, like any other reputations, with neutral being 0 (See below). Examples: To set a person to neutral, go to Moderate, select a faction, type in the name of the Player you want to give/take reputation from, type in the amount, set the Amount to 0, and hit "Set rep." To give 500 reputation, select the faction, the Player, place "500" into Amount, and hit "Increase rep." To reduce by 500, make the Amount "-500." One last tip: When creating and managing a faction, it is important that the officers do not make it too easy or difficult for players to gain or lose points. Try and look at the existing game factions and determine how easy or hard it should be to get reputation with each faction. Category:Addons